Not So Happy Holidays!
by hungryhippo1000
Summary: Shun is having the worst day ever, even if it's almost Christmas. Can anybody change that? SxA. Oneshot.


**Hungryhippo1000: **I don't own Bakugan. Just the story.

**Shun Pov.**

I woke up after hearing Gramps singing "All I Want for Christmas Is You". It sounded awful. Sure, the song itself wasn't bad. However, Gramps singing - no, screeching - at 5:30am was not pleasant.

"HEY COUSIN! YOU AWAKE? YOU PROMISED TO TEACH ME NINJA MOVES -" My 8 year old cousin screamed, right into my ear. Every time he came over with his parents during the holidays, he took my bed, made me sleep on the rock hard couch, and demanded I 'train' him to be a ninja. "COME ON-"

"OKAY!" I snapped. "Just let me get changed and some breakfast first." After changing, I walked to the kitchen, exhausted and grumpy, only to find the cupboards empty.

"Oh, yeah. There's no food left." My cousin said with no sign of care. "We all ate, and I forgot about you, so I took the non-perishables to the food donation place." I stared, my jaw dropping the floor. "It's the time of year to share. Sharing is caring! Oh, and there's no food in the fridge either. I tried making soup using everything in the fridge, but it was so gross I threw it away."

Sure enough, I opened the fridge to find nothing. Muttering "You've got to be kidding me" I stepped toward the door to leave, to pick myself up something to eat. My cousin grabbed me. "NINJA TRAINING SHUN KAZAMI, OR ELSE."

I gave in. Last time I'd tried to get away from my cousin, his father had come and hunted me down. If he weren't a ninja, I would've out run him. Too bad my family was filled with ninjas.

I taught him all I could but only ended up with a cut shirt (he'd missed his shuriken/ninja-star throwing), a broken sword that had been passed down for generations, and a very bad mood. I'd stormed out to Runo's cafe, to finally get something to eat.

"It's almost Christmas, Runo! Besides, it's not my fault -" I heard a male voice say. "Yes, it's your fault Dan Kuso!" I groaned. Runo Misaki and Daniel Kuso, fighting as always. They were both my friends, but their fighting pissed me off.

"Hi Shun! O.M.G., they're fighting again! Why can't they just be romantic like Billy and I?" Julie squealed. "Since Runo's busy biting Dan's head off, can I get you something?"

"I'll just get some hot chocolate for now." I said. She rushed back with my drink and - SPLASH. She'd rushed too much. Sure, she'd gotten my drink for me. Unfortunately, that drink was all over my face. Dan and Runo had quit arguing, and stared. So did all the customers. The cafe went silent.

"HOHOHO! Merry Christmas, Ninja-Boy!" Dan laughed suddenly, and the whole café joined him in laughter. Julie apologized, and I stormed off, in an extremely bad mood. What a holiday this was.

While walking in no apparent direction, I heard a group of whispering girls. Uh oh. Fan girls. As soon as they knew I saw them, they chased me. I ran like hell was freezing over.

And coincidence or not, I'd run right to Marucho's mansion. I was knocking on the door, knowing I only had a few seconds left until the fan freaks caught up. The door opened and I gasped. It wasn't Marucho or Kato. It was Alice.

I was about to say hi, when a snowball came flying into my face. Alice giggled. "Hi Shun! You don't seem like you're having the best day. Why not you come inside? Marucho and I are decorating the ball room for the party with all the Brawlers!" I nodded, feeling my face warm up at the thought of spending time with her.

Marucho, Alice and I decorated for about 30 minutes. Well, more like Alice and Marucho decorated. I'd just got tangled in ribbons, and knocked down by a Christmas tree. Marucho then left to deal with "Some important matters regarding family", leaving Alice and I alone.

I was picking up scraps of wrapping paper, she called me over. I walked up to her and asked what she needed. She sighed. "I don't need anything. But you on the other hand, seem to need something. You seem down, even if it's almost Christmas."

"I've had the worst day ever." I said glumly. I'd learned the hard way not to lie to Alice – she could see right through me. "First, grandpa's singing at 5 am. Then, my cousin donated and ate all my food, and wrecked lots in the process. When I went to the Misaki Café to finally eat, Dan and Runo were arguing, so Julie got me a drink, but spilt it" I said, pointing at the new stain on my shirt. "So I left, and got chased by fan girls until I got here. And you know the rest."

"I think I know something that could make you feel better." She said slyly. I raised my eyebrows. "Close your eyes." Confused, I did as she said. Then, I felt arms wrap around me and lips on mine. I opened my eyes, and saw Alice. She backed away and blushed. "Merry Christmas, Shun Kazami."

I was wrong. I didn't have the worst day ever. I had the best.

* * *

><p>^^ first story! yay! no flames please! let me know if there's anything i could do to make my future stories better :)<p> 


End file.
